deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fredbear vs sans/@comment-26814804-20160708232610/@comment-31259708-20160812033010
@Steve OK Your kinda getting mean here Lets not call each other ideots (i'm fine with saying points are dumb but calling each other ideots is off limites) @THe smashor " "I'm saying that when frisk did dodge lightning it was with vast DETERMINATION,"And that shouldn't Scale to sans Because?"also Mega Man is a robot. You can't blind a robot." And Lightning doesn't blind Humans In fiction Like Seirously People logically can't go FTL because YOU CAN'T SEE WITHOUT LIGHT yet we have people like Almaz WHO IS A COMPLETLY NORMAL HUMAN Just because Lightning blinds people IRL (Which is also Debatable because people have litterally been struck by lightning and haven't been blinded And people have litterally had lightning strike in front of them completely fine) "And with marvel characters of corse their superpowers can counter that." Right So IRONMAN has Abilitys to counter Being blinded by lightning Ok Batman (I know he's not marvel but he is a reguler human) Has Abilitys that let him counter being blinded by lightning OK. "Also, Vulkin's lightning was probably just lightning based magic" Vulkin is a volcano Volcano can create a cloud that guess what SHOOT LIGHTNING It's called dirty lightning Like seirously Vulkins Other attacks Has nothing to do with Lightning.Their's always simularitys between attacks on non boss and even with some boss monsters But vulkin Is the odd One out. Also Even mettaton can generate electricity So again I doubt this is fake lightning. "I SEVEARLY doubt somone like vulkin could just shoot lightning." Just because you doubt it doesn't mean it's Not true "Anyway, like I said. Frisk's SOUL is dodging lightning." Soul movement Translates to real movment thought When undyne turns your soul green and fires bullets at you IF YOU MISS MULTIPLE TIMES INTENTNALLY this is what she says "LOOK. I GAVE YOU A SPEAR TO BLOCK THE BULLETS WITH DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN THIS ANYMORE CLEARLY?" See Frisk is BLOCKING THE SPEARS UNDYNE IS THROWING AT THEM PHYSICALLY otherwise why mention giving them a spear at all. "Frisk's SOUL allows them to dodge things they really shouldn't be able to," AH already explained why this is bullshit ."like getting directly hit by Undyne's spear and still dodging it." Or you know they Still dodge it even though it look like they got hit BECAUSE THEY LOOK COMPLEATLY FINE "Frisk's SOUL has lightning timer reaction speed, not Frisk themselves." Already Said why this is false" And sans can dodge about 14 OF THESE GOSH DARN KNIFE SWINGS!" No he can dodge 24 BEFORE HE GETS HIT no seirously COUNT THEM HE DODGES TWENTY FOUR WITH THE TWENTY-FIFTH HITTING HIM "SINGULAR KNIFE SWINGS TIRE SANS OUT ENOUGH TO MAKE HIM FALL ASLEEP," HE STILL DODGED WHILE IN HIS SLEEP DOU In fact the only real reason frisk hit him Is because THEY SUCKER PUNCHED HIM By attacking TWICE AND WHILE HE WAS TALKING. hell you could also argue that Sans has insomnia/Hypersomnia Both symptoms of depression (Which sans has btw) Insomnia Has people who Can't sleep try to sleep when they can And Hypersomnia Litterally has people sleep Multiple hours. And that was the reason he fell asleep. not to mention Him dodging wasn't really tiring him out All the FIGHTING was you know All the gaster blasters Bones And Blue magic Heck even Papyrus the endless ball of energy he is Was Slightly Winded after fighting you for about 3/4th the time sans Did And that's With out him dodging (Papyrus' fight Clocks at around 9 minutes With healing items and such Sans' fight Without ANY HEALING 12 minutes MORE if you do use healing items)